


A Game of Fools

by Corcalamus



Category: Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corcalamus/pseuds/Corcalamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamora is roped into going to Stark Tower so the boys can prove once and for all who's the best.</p><p>Little do they know Natasha has a different plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/gifts).



A Game For Fools

The fact that Stark had an excellent bar made the stupidity of the situation a little more palatable to Gamora. Most of the stock he had was a lot weaker than she was used to but she found the scotch that he kept was something to admire.

Still, she watched them congregate around the table aiming their bravado directly at each other. Peter and Tony had been constantly trying to one up each other since they'd killed Thanos and it had culminated in this of all things.

A game of poker.

Now had it been for cold hard cash Gamora may have considered playing, but the money of Earth didn't exactly have much weight in the galactic stock market, so the boys decided it would be about honor. Ie: Strip poker.

She was having nothing to do with it. The boys could have their fun and she would sit at Tony Stark's bar and enjoy his scotch.

“Are you playing?” A soft voice asked beside her.

She turned to meet the gaze of the Black Widow who was looking at her with what seemed to be polite curiosity.

“No,” Gamora said. “I will not be drawn into their foolish sexist game. You know each hand they win they will tell a woman to loose clothing if they win.”

Natasha gave her a nod and rose a single eyebrow. “That means you think they're going to win each hand,” she said. Natasha wasn't the most expressive of people but Gamora could see the amusement in her eyes.

“And we have no intention of allowing /that/,” Wanda added as she stood by Natasha.

“Though, we might let them think they're going to win for a round or so,” Pepper added as she picked up a bottle of champagne from the bar. “Just a couple, to get them hooked.”

Gamora looked at the three women before her and she felt herself smile. 

“Let's see them squirm,” she said as she stood, picking up the bottle of whiskey and walking with the women of earth to the table where the boys waited.

It ought to be a fun night afterall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Natasha was first to loose a piece of clothing but the assassin had added enough extras to her outfit that night to make it barely an inconvenience. A single glove was sacrificed to the cause when Peter quipped that women just shouldn't play poker.

Pepper allowed herself to loose a single shoe and after that the game was on.

“You know,” Peter said as he dealt to the group. “Women are statistically worse at poker than men.”

“Is that so?” Pepper asked as she picked up her cards.

“It's true,” he said. “I've seen the studies, you're just not as good at it.”

“We'll see about that,” Wanda said, eyes on her cards. It was rare that Wanda's eyes /ever/ left her cards.

“Your bet Clint,” Gamora said as the archer looked at his cards.

Clint hadn't been bashing the girls, he'd just sat quietly with Steve and Loki as Tony and Peter tried to goad the girls at the table into a reaction. “I'll raise,” he said and secretly he knew he was just there to observe while Pepper and the girls took Tony and Peter to town.

It had been no secret the rivalry between Peter and Tony since the end of the Infinty War. In fact, it had been reported on during several press junkits that the two of them liked to compete with each other. If Tony built a new suit, Peter had to make the thrusters in his boots better. If Tony built a new jet, Peter did upgrades to the Milano. The two of them thought this poker match was about beating the other.

Cint knew it was about Pepper showing Tony and Peter just who was boss around these parts.

~*~*~*~*~

Watching Peter and Tony all but run from the table wearing nothing made the four of them laugh.

It wasn't like either man to be ashamed of their figure but having the eyes of four women stare at them had seemed to make them a little nervous. Loki remained for long enough to congradulate the girls before he teleported off somewhere else.

So the four of them took to the bar sitting around the edge with the champagne and scotch congratulating each other on a job well done. 

“That was excellent,” Pepper said as she folded the clothes the boys left behind. “I mean... I haven't seen Tony blush like that in a long time. In fact, I'm not sure I've ever seen him blush like that.”

“They're used to being in control,” Wanda said as she poured herself a scotch. “Neither of them are used to being bossed around. Especially by women.”

“I don't know,” Natasha said. “Pepper bosses Tony around all the time. It's a daily occurrence for him.”

Pepper grinned. “It is,” she said. “Without me he'd never get anything done.

Gamora smiled at that. Without /her/ she doubted Peter would ever get anything done. Not that they were a thing like Peper and Tony but without her she knew Peter would get himself a bit lost. Seeing as Rocket, Groot and Drax would be his company... she figured she was the only one with any common sense.

“A toast,” Pepper said with a grin and her glass of champagne held high. “To the women of the avengers and the woman of the Guardians.”

Gamora smiled widely at that and met her glass with her own.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It wasn't long after their toasting that Wanda made her way back to her room and Pepper made her way up to Tony which left just Natasha and Gamora together. 

“How did you enjoy poker then?” Natasha asked her.

“I enjoyed showing Quill and Stark that we were better,” she said taking a sip of the scotch.

“I know what you mean,” Natasha said. “It proved a point about women being superior, no matter what species you are.”

Gamora grinned, “Women are by far superior.”

“Absolutely,” Natasha said with a grin. 

For a few minutes the two women just stared at each other and without saying another word, Natasha stood and took Gamora's hand, leading her towards her bedroom. Gamora wasn't sure why she followed without a word but Natasha had always had a certain /something/ about her and a one night stand with her could be a lot of fun.

The next morning, no one seemed to notice as Gamora and Natasha walked out of her room together. No one questioned it until Gamora got on the Milano and could feel Quill's eyes boring into the back of her head.

“What?” She asked him.

“What were you doing in Natasha's room?” he asked.

“Sharing hair braiding techniques,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “How was your walk of shame back to your bedroom?”

“It was Fine,” he said. “The only one that saw me was Thor and he didn't care, but Loki just kept laughing at me.”

“Loki likes to do that,” Gamora said.

“Did you sleep with her?”

“Who?”

“/Natahsa/,” Peter said impatiently.

Gamora grinned to herself but before she looked back at him she schooled her face into a neutral expression. “I stayed in the same room as her because we were talking... though next month we've scheduled another poker match.”

That got a laugh from Rocket as Quill squeaked.

“Don't worry we're going to think of a different betting option,” she said. “Wouldn't want you or Stark to have an aneurism because you're buck naked again.”

That got Peter to leave her alone.

In the meantime she could look forward to the next game of Poker with the Avengers and her 'friend' Natasha and make sure to tease Peter whenever his defeat came up.

This could do quite nicely.


End file.
